


you're too young to hate the world

by deviont



Series: hamilton drabbles!! [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Light Feminization, M/M, bc u can pry "baby girl" from my cold dead hands, but in ~canon era~, its basically the other take a break fic, john makes it all better tho so its ok, more lams fluff for the soul, sad for like ten seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviont/pseuds/deviont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt "you're too young to hate the world" with lams</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're too young to hate the world

“You’re too young to hate the world.”

It was spoken so softly, but it had hit like a punch to the gut, cutting the easiness of the amicable silence that the two had been enjoying only a moment ago. Alexander turned his gaze to John, an eyebrow arched. John was watching him, his expression unreadable, and it immediately set Alex on edge because he’d always been able to read Laurens and that he couldn’t now was incredibly disconcerting. After a moment of silence, Alex quickly began trying to fill in the quiet with words. Words were the only thing that ever came easily to him, and he’d used them to get himself out of plenty of bad situations before. It had gotten him  
out of Nevis, it had gotten him into and out of revolution, and it would get him out of this.

“My dear Laurens, I don’t know what you mean. At the very most, I have a slight dislike for certain aspects of the world.” Alex spoke rapidly, fingers too tightly gripping the quill in his hand for a moment before once again relaxing and flying across the page he had been writing on. “I obviously don’t hate the world. I’m fighting with you to make it better, aren’t I? I wouldn’t put forth the effort to change anything if I hated the world.” He’d been fully prepared to continue, but the words died on his tongue when he felt arms wrap around his waist. An involuntary shudder travelled down his spine, a product of suppressing the flinch that had been his initial reaction to those arms wrapping around him. Old habits died hard, he supposed.

“You must hate the world,” John murmured, face turning to press his lips against Alex’s neck. He could feel John’s breath ghosting against his skin and this time the shudder that went through him was for an entirely different reason than before. “Because you insist on shutting yourself away from it.” A hand covered the one that Alexander was still moving across the page, gently prying the quill from it. Alexander sighed. So that’s what this was about.

“John…”

“Baby girl, you won’t be able to change anything if you write yourself into an early grave.”

Alexander paused for a moment at the pet name, but barreled forward after a moment of hesitation. “John, you know I have work to do.” With that, he made a grab for the quill his boyfriend had snatched from him. John had been anticipating the move, however, and easily kept the quill out of reach while gently grabbing Alexander’s wrist with his free hand. “John, I have to finish this essay. And I still have that address for the general that I have to draft, edit, and revise. I need to-”

“Take a break.” John finished for him. He spoke with finality, and Alex could already tell this was an argument he wasn’t going to win.

But that had never stopped him before. “John, I am perfectly capable of continuing to write. I’ll take a break when I’m finished.” He heard John huff, felt his arms wrapping tighter around him as John rested his chin on Alexander’s shoulder. Alex used the opportunity to seize the quill from Laurens’ lax hand. John let out an indignant noise as Alex’s shaky hand continued its rapid journey across the paper, quill in hand once more and ready to paint on the paper all the words that Alexander always held within him.

“Alex, you’re trembling. You haven’t slept in days. When was the last time you ate anything?” Alex’s hand paused for a moment before continuing. It was all the answer Laurens needed. “You’re taking a break. Now.” With that announcement made, John tightened his grip around Alexander’s waist and lifted him from the chair. John was worried about the ease with which he was able to do so, worried that Alexander was so light and that he could feel his ribs poking into his palms, but that would be a later fight. For now, John was winning and he didn’t want to ruin that by dragging another issue onto the table. Once Alex was on his feet, he swayed in John’s grip, gripping the edges of the table to steady himself. “Oh, baby girl, why do you do this to yourself?” John didn’t expect an answer to the question, which was good because Alex didn’t plan on providing one. For once, he didn’t have anything to say. John gently tugged Alex to their bed, helping him stay on his feet, and laid down, pulling the smaller man down onto the bed after him. Alex instinctively curled into John’s chest, eyes already sliding shut even as his mouth opened once more.

“John, I still have so much work to do…”

“Your work will be waiting for you after you’ve rested and eaten. Now sleep.”

Even as John said it, even as Alex was preparing a retort, John could feel him relaxing into the bed, could hear his breaths evening out, and he let out his own sigh of relief before snuggling against Alexander and following him into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr @nnonstop


End file.
